


【盾冬】Failed Test

by hikaru801



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru801/pseuds/hikaru801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve試著使用了啟動碼，想知道這對Bucky會有什麼效果，然後他們就做了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Failed Test

　　「慾望、生鏽、17、黎明、火爐、9、善良、回鄉、1、貨車。」

　　原本坐在椅子上看著Steve微笑的Bucky，在Steve念完九個啟動碼的瞬間低了頭，下次抬起頭來時眼神裡已經失去了所有的情感。

　　「準備執行任務。」Bucky，應該說是已經切換為Winter Soldier模式的Bucky低聲地說。

　　「哇！這可真是……」

　　一旁看著事情全程發生的Sam驚訝的張大嘴，一時間想不到什麼好的形容詞，於是只能接連發出驚嘆。

　　為了測試啟動碼對Bucky的效果，經過Bucky同意之後，在只有Sam和Steve在場的情況下，由Steve嘗試對Bucky念了啟動語。

　　其他人，被Steve歸類為可能對Bucky比較不友善的人，都被Steve強硬的趕到另一間房間，只能透過監視器看著。

　　於是當Scott吹著口哨，把手貼到門邊的感應器，短促嗶聲後門打開的同時，他扭著屁股跳進房間，然後就驚嚇的發現裡面已經塞滿了人。

　　本來其他人或站或坐的凌亂位於略嫌昏暗的房間四周，注意力都放在發亮的螢幕上，但此時卻同時轉頭過來盯著Scott。最明顯的就是坐在正中央的椅子上的T'Challa的眼睛，眼白被黑色的眼珠和皮膚凸顯的異常醒目。

　　像是會飄的眼睛。

　　Scott立刻抖了一下，出於心虛他馬上露出尊敬的微笑。

　　「陛下？你怎麼在這？」Scott問，暗自希望自己的態度一切正常。

　　「Rogers隊長說，我曾經穿著黑豹裝攻擊Barnes，擔心進入命令狀態的Barnes會下意識攻擊我，所以為了保證實驗安全，希望我待在這邊。」

　　T'Challa抓了抓扶手，撇著嘴角看著螢幕內。

　　雖然Rogers說的似乎很有道理，但T'Challa總覺得那些都是謊話。他發現每次自己只要試圖靠近Barnes，即使只是想友好的拍拍他的肩膀，或是和他介紹一下瓦甘達的特產，Rogers隊長就會那麼剛好的出現在他們身邊，剛好的把他們隔開。

　　搞的他好像是什麼會十惡不赦的拆散他們的壞人一樣。T'Challa又抓了幾下扶手，狠狠的在上頭留下了幾道爪痕。

　　Scott總覺得有點陛下的方向傳來陰風陣陣，於是他立刻敏銳的轉過頭看向其他人。

　　角落站著一個紅髮艷麗女子，亮麗的紅唇被唇膏勾勒的飽滿，看到Scott丟過去的目光後友善的把嘴角微微上揚。Scott輕易回想起她的稱號－－Black Widow－－那並不難，除了女孩子太少這個超級無敵重要的主因之外，另一個原因大概是因為在他們之中沒把臉擋起來的人反而是少數。

　　鋼鐵盔甲、鋼鐵盔甲二、護目鏡、曾經的護目鏡、好像有帶過護目鏡、貓臉面具、半臉面具、不知道是不是面具總之顏色看起來像是面具，還有他自己。

　　他們差不多可以去組個面具戰隊。

　　「Black Widow也在這！」Scott開心的喊。

　　「叫Natasha就好。」Natasha撥了撥頭髮，緊身的皮衣牢牢地貼在凹凸有致的曲線上。

　　「好的，Natasha。」Scott從善如流，「你是什麼時候過來的？」

　　「如果你是問瓦甘達，就這幾天；如果你是問這間房間，那麼我剛被趕過來沒多久。」

　　Natasha雖然對著Scott微笑，但是眼神裡充滿殺氣的瞪著螢幕，手上不知何時變出了一把手槍，還是上膛的。

　　「Bucky曾經開槍打過我，兩次。所以當我找到機會時，我義不容辭的友善回敬了他一發榴彈砲。大概是因為這樣，Steve認為我有機會被當成攻擊目標，所以……」

　　「原來如此。」

　　Scott點點頭，雖然Natasha的微笑很友好，而且又是個大美女，但她話中的殺氣還是讓Scott下意識地想拔腿就跑，他實在不太擅長應付這種類型的女生，一個Hope已經夠他受的了。

　　Scott看見蹲在角落的Wanda，像是得到救贖一樣立刻跑過去在她旁邊坐下。

　　「Wanda你也在！」

　　「對呀。」

　　Wanda眨著眼睛對Scott笑笑，被Steve救出來之後她很快就適應了瓦甘達，T'Challa還幫她找了幾個心理醫生，現在她只要不要自己一個人待著就不會有大問題。所以前一段時間她霸佔了T'Challa給他們的別墅客廳當成了自己的臥房，一直到Natasha這幾天出現，她才搬過去跟她同住一間房間。

　　在還沒搬進去Natasha房間之前，Wanda每天早上都會聽到Scott大呼小叫的，也順帶培養起了良好的關係，像是在還很想睡時，把各個大小的Scott當成訓練能力的道具拋來拋去，拋得越遠得分越高。

　　每天都要穿過熱帶叢林回來的Scott也是覺得自己滿辛苦的。

　　「你怎麼也在這裡啊？」Scott問，一面從桌上摸了一盒甜餅乾。

　　「Cap說我還是個孩子，不希望我看到這麼殘酷的畫面。」Wanda皺了皺鼻子，「所以我就跑過來這邊看了。我是說，我都已經二十四歲了，雖然我真的是個敏感纖細的可愛女孩，但我有時候真的覺得Cap真是古板。」

　　Scott對著Wanda搖了搖他拆開的餅乾盒，發出嘩啦啦的聲響，像是糖蜜流淌般吸引人的蜂蜜香氣，於是Wanda也自然的伸手拿了一塊啃了起來。

　　「偷偷告訴你，其實我也是。」Scott眨了眨眼睛，「我都不太敢跟Cap分享我之前是個多麼靈巧的小偷的事情，那可是個精彩故事！」

　　「小偷！其實我也當過幾次呢！」Wanda眨眨眼睛，「Strucker被抓走的時候，我們第一次能夠自由自在的不被管著，我和Pietro跑到街上亂逛，到處都是漂亮的東西，項鍊啊寶石啊衣服啊，Pietro拿給我好多！那些警衛根本看不到他，在警報器響之前我們早就像風一樣的跑走啦！」

　　「他真棒！」Scott大力稱讚。

　　「咳。」

　　T'Challa忍不住咳了一聲，眼神警告的看著Wanda和Scott。

　　「我是說，我也想給Cassie最好的，只是以前大部分時候我都買不起！幸好當了英雄，好多東西都可以報公帳了！」

　　Scott趕緊換了個話題，他可不想被瓦甘達法律審判。

　　「真的！現在我可是有兩個衣櫃的衣服啦，Natasha說女孩子的衣服和化妝品都是任務必備的必需品，是種偽裝，所以都可以報公帳的！」Wanda甜甜的笑，「不然老是控制路人幫我刷卡買衣服也挺不好意思的！」

　　T'Challa看了Natasha一眼，Natasha剛好在擦槍，認真到像是沒有聽到他們的討論，甚至連眼神都沒給T'Challa一個。

　　「對了那Scott，你怎麼也在這邊？」Wanda舔了舔沾滿餅乾屑的手指，「Cap沒什麼理由可以把你趕過來吧？你又沒有對James做過什麼，又已經這麼老了。」

　　你受到來自Wanda的年齡攻擊，你的自信心下降五十點。Scott彷彿聽到一個聲音這麼說著。

　　「什麼意思？」Scott努力打起精神問著。

　　其實他一直有注意到房間內主要的螢幕畫面上是Cap和James的身影，還有偶爾會出現在鏡頭角落的Sam，他本來以為這大概又是一個新的整人惡作劇，像是嚇人再偷觀察他們的反應之類的。

　　上次被嚇的其中一個就是他。

　　「隔壁房間啊？Cap跟James待著的那一間，你沒過去嗎？」Wanda指了指螢幕裡的畫面。

　　「那間房間我每次都進不去。」Scott攤了攤手。

　　「咦？」Wanda驚訝的看著他，「Cap不是把權限都開給大家了嗎？我以為你應該也有的！」

　　「大概是漏了一位。」Natasha悠哉地說。

　　「得了吧！又是這樣！」Scott大聲的說，「我以前可從來不覺得我有這麼透明。」

　　Wanda友善的拍拍他的肩膀，「沒關係我們可以一起留在這邊，再來塊餅乾？」

　　「……兩塊。」Scott塞了一塊進嘴哩，又拿了一塊在手上。

　　「你們最好別吃太快。」

　　Natasha看了一眼他們手上的餅乾，聳聳肩決定回頭去看著螢幕。

　　反正餅乾不是她的。

　　螢幕裡的Sam和Steve現在看起來倒是慌張極了。

　　啟動碼似乎已經生效了，在Steve唸完啟動碼之後，Bucky就筆直的坐在實驗床上，眼神冰冷地看著Steve。

　　「Sam！我該怎麼辦！」Steve看著面無表情地看著他的Bucky，心裡整個人都混亂起來，「Bucky該不會忘了我吧，他好不容易想起來那麼多的！」

　　「Cap冷靜！上次他也沒忘掉你，這次一定也不會的！」雖然這麼說，但Sam看起來也非常不冷靜，「總之你先給他一個命令吧！」

　　「要命令什麼？」

　　「不要太複雜，簡單一點可以在這間房間裡完成的！」Sam說。

　　要是James像上次那樣開了架直升機就跑，現在他們大部分的人都沒有裝備，裝備還在Ross那裡壓著，剩下的人裡面大概只有國王陛下可以跳上飛機把人抓回來吧。

　　Sam混亂的想像著T'Challa穿著黑豹裝把直升機撕碎的樣子，像是一隻亂撕紙箱的貓。

　　那套裝備真的太惡趣味了。

　　在Sam還有心力胡思亂想時，Steve仍然慌張的四周打量。

　　大部分有可能會造成危險的物品早就在測試開始前就都被他們收得一乾二淨，他和Bucky最近趁晚上空閒的時候補了很多現代電影，順帶知道了有很多特務拿到筆就像拿到刀一樣，隨便就可以把別人身上開一個血洞，於是大部分房裡的東西都被他收起來了，連個杯子或是筆都沒留下來，因為連一張紙牌都可以當作武器射人了，那真的沒有什麼東西是安全的了。

　　「像是什麼？」

　　「蛙跳五十次之類的？」Sam提議。

　　Steve照著Sam的意見做了，於是他們就呆呆地站在原地看著Bucky做了五十次蛙跳，結束之後仍然臉不紅氣不喘的。

　　「看起來很成功？」Steve猶豫地說。

　　「大概吧……」Sam總覺得好像做錯了什麼。

　　『這真是……挺蠢的。』Natasha的聲音透過喇叭從隔壁房間傳了過來，帶著非常不耐煩的口氣，『蛙跳？還能有更蠢的主意嗎？該不會下一個就是伏地挺身？』

　　「其實我覺得伏地挺身挺不錯的……」Sam低聲地說，接著在Natasha一聲冷哼後安靜。

　　「那我們該怎麼做？」Steve看向喇叭的方向。

　　Natasha嘆了口氣。

　　『你們該做的，是讓James做一些他不願意的事情。這才是測試的目的。』聲音停頓了一下，接著很快地說了下去，『我們必須知道他有沒有可能拒絕，有沒有可能抵禦，因此必須要給他一些他不願意服從的命令，藉此觀察這些啟動碼對他的效果。』

　　Sam注意到，整個房間裡除了Natasha的聲音之外，另一個明顯的聲音就是Steve越來越沉重的呼吸聲。

　　『我相信這些啟動碼就像是螺絲，第一次釘進牆裡的時會最為牢固，無可迴避，但隨著時間過去，當使用次數越來越多時，時常使用的螺紋就會磨損，進而產生出空隙，我們必須找出那些空隙，這才是讓James永遠擺脫那些字詞的方法。』

　　「聽起來很有道理。」Sam轉頭看向Steve，注意到Steve少有的彎下頸項，背也不是平常挺拔的樣子。

　　「我明白妳的想法，Nat。」Steve用沮喪的口吻說著，「但真的必須如此嗎？」

　　『你必須做。James相信你。』

　　Steve嘆了一口氣。

　　「說吧，妳的方法。」

　　『命令他自殘。』Natasha冷酷地說著，那一瞬間她的聲音裡幾乎散發出一種超齡的成熟，『這是最容易觀察的方法，我……確定，James為了生存會死命的抵抗這個命令，只要你能夠阻止James就能保證他的安全。』

　　「……我拒絕。」

　　『Cap……』

　　「我說，我拒絕。」Steve嚴厲的回答，「就算是為了測試，我也不認同這樣的行為。』

　　Steve的聲音在那一瞬間聽起來像是飄著寒霜的大雪一般，堅硬，剛強，無可辯駁。

　　『我不想逼Bucky傷害自己，當然也不想逼他去傷害其他人。他已經被逼迫做了太多他不想做的事情，就算這真的是最佳的方案，能像妳說的一樣最快的把那危險的炸彈從他的腦子裡移除，但對我來說，總有一些事情是不能妥協的，總有一些手段是不能選擇的。這件事就算Bucky願意，我也不願意。」

　　冷氣運轉發出的規律聲響突然變得異常鮮明，像是他們的聽力都突然被強化了一樣，連最細小的雜音都變得分外明顯。

　　『……或許你是對的。』

　　後來，Natasha說，接著麥克風另一頭就沒聲音了。

　　這種時候這房間又突然變得這麼安靜了。Sam安靜的想，覺得自己的思緒幾乎震耳欲聾。

　　過了一會兒，Steve輕輕地開口。

　　「Sam，你覺得呢？」

　　那聲音太輕，以至於Sam第一時間甚至沒有注意到。

　　但他還是很快的回答了。

　　「Cap，其實，我不確定哪個好。一方面我希望James被治好，他是個好人，雖然冷了一點。」

　　「他以前可不是這麼冷的。」Steve微笑，看著綠色的眼睛眨也不眨的認真看著他。

　　「但一方面，我覺得Natasha的作法雖然不是錯的，但又太過激進了，我們沒有非得這樣不可。」

　　「是嗎？」

　　「是的……」Sam猶豫了一下，還是決定開口，「如果，如果真的沒有其他辦法，那麼或許像James說的一樣，把他冷凍起來也是個方法。」

　　「但我不希望這樣……我會想念他。」

　　你當然會想念他。

　　Sam冷靜的想，這幾天這兩個人在他眼前黏黏糊糊的，怎麼看都不是一般好友的距離，就算是特別好的那種也遠遠超過－－他可沒有把自己的下巴放在自己好友的肩膀上，手還環著對方的腰的習慣－－但他已經看得有點習慣了，戰鬥用的護目鏡都快成為他的日常標準配備，為了避免眼睛受傷。

　　他們就差捅破那層窗戶紙罷了。

　　「還是我們放棄測試啟動碼？」Sam問。

　　「不，我覺得Natasha關於這些指令的看法說的對。」Steve猶豫的說。

　　「不然退一步，Cap你想想，有哪些事情是James不願意做，又不會那麼過分的事？我們可以從簡單一點的來？像是他有沒有討厭的食物或是討厭做的事？不用那麼激烈的。」

　　Sam另外試著提了個意見，其實如果真的要看Cap對James下那些命令，他也覺得有些說不過去，已經斷一隻手的James已經夠可憐了，而要看著他去做這些行為的Cap也是，如果可以的話他當然不希望他們都這麼難受。

　　「我想想……」Steve喃喃的說。

　　「不然讓他跳個脫衣舞好了。」Sam隨口說。

　　「Sam！」

　　「只是玩笑！」

　　Sam攤了攤手，打量起安靜無聲的Bucky。

　　他記得James跟他們說過，其實Winter Soldier模式下，他的記憶會仍然會繼續運作，當模式解除之後他會清楚的記得一切。

　　「Cap，James說過其實他這個狀態還是有記憶的吧？只是不能控制身體？會主動服從命令？」

　　「對。」

　　Steve不解的點點頭，Bucky說這些話時他跟Sam都在，他不懂為什麼Sam要再問一次。

　　「那，你有沒有什麼想對他說的話？畢竟你們已經沒見了這麼久，應該有很多話想說卻不好意思說的吧？」Sam決定犧牲一把。

　　全世界大概就只有他們互相還不知道對方愛著自己。

　　思索了一下，Steve嘆了口氣。

　　「太多了，我總覺得有說不完的話。」

　　「說說看？」

　　「我－－」

　　「別對著我！看著James！」Sam差點要像個小女生看到蟑螂那樣尖叫起來。

　　他不想體驗被美國隊長告白的感覺！

　　Steve從善如流的轉身，看進Bucky的眼睛裡。

　　「Buck，我很想念你。」他說。

　　「其實當年我有選擇的。在把飛機撞進冰層裡之前，其實我有機會逃出來。那飛機那麼大，又有那麼多架小型飛機，不可能連一個跳傘包都沒有。」

　　「但我真的，覺得一切都沒有意義了。」

　　「我已經成功殺了紅骷髏，也已經幫你報了仇毀滅九頭蛇，所以那時世界對我來說其實已經沒什麼值得留戀的地方了。」

　　「上飛機前我和Peggy接過吻了，我想大概就是因為那個讓我下了決心。」

　　「她很美，很好，即使很短，那個吻也很棒。」

　　「可是那跟我們練習的不一樣，我立刻就發現了。」

　　「因為她不是你。」

　　「不是你就沒意義了。」

　　「如果你不在的話，回去當美國隊長也沒什麼樂趣。」Steve笑了一下，「你不在的話，誰來看著我，不讓我做傻事呢？」

　　「幸好我的選擇是對的。」

　　「幸好我被冰了七十年，我才能再醒來時遇見你。」

　　「我無法想像如果我做了另一個決定，這七十年我會怎麼度過。」

　　「我很幸運。」

　　房間裡很安靜，Bucky只是沉默地看著Steve。

　　Steve歪了頭看著一旁的Sam，「這聽起來很傻，對吧。」

　　「實際上，並不。」Sam說，幾乎是溫和的說著，「我覺得，挺感動的。」

　　「是嗎。」Steve笑笑，伸手把Bucky臉上的瀏海撥好，「總覺得有點不好意思。」

　　有的時候，Sam太習慣Steve是美國隊長，不只是他，其他人也是。所以他們甚至忘了，其實他也不過是個二十多歲的年輕人。被冰在冰裡的時間並不會流動。所以即使他的思考很古板，很守舊，但他仍然是個非常年輕的孩子，甚至比Sam自己還要年輕很多。

　　世界待他們殘忍了這麼久，總該讓他們過得好一點了。

　　『咳，雖然不想打擾，但還有人記得實驗嗎？』

　　T'Challa的聲音從喇叭裡傳來，聽起來比平常低了兩度，有些嘶啞。

　　「不好意思。」Steve立刻理智的道了歉，「我們立刻開始進行實驗。」

　　「Cap你想到要讓James做什麼了嗎？」Sam猶豫的問。

　　Steve想了很久，眉頭緊緊蹙起，眉間深深的怒紋明顯的像是一道深邃的峽谷，過了片刻他的臉卻突然紅了起來。

　　「……好像想到一件。」他吶吶的說。

　　「什麼？」Sam心裡覺得不太妙，他的雷達正在慘叫著前方高能預警。

　　Steve深呼吸了一口氣，認真的看著Bucky。

　　「吻我。」他說。

　　Sam決定，立刻，離開，這個，房間。

　　他毫不猶豫地狂奔出去。

　　Bucky站了起來。

　　他失去手臂已經過了好幾天，已經習慣左邊異常輕的感覺，但偶爾還是會不太適應，下意識為了平衡重量想往右邊偏靠，Steve立刻習慣性的扶住他。

　　但下一個瞬間，一個柔軟又帶點濕潤的觸感就貼上了Steve的嘴唇。

　　一下輕觸之後，Bucky很快又回到了待機的動作，站在Steve面前面無表情地盯著他。

　　這個吻很短，大概只持續了不到一秒。

　　但Steve卻覺得這是這七十二年以來最美好的事情。

　　『Rogers，你這個處男！』喇叭那頭傳來Natasha異常不滿的聲音，但心情聽起來比剛剛好多了，還混雜著Wanda小小聲地興奮驚呼，『一個吻？老天啊，好歹也該來點火辣色情的好嗎？像是讓James脫掉褲子坐在你的－－』

　　「Language！」Steve大喊，整個人連耳朵都紅了。

　　『我真是受不了你們。』Natasha抱怨，『這樣要怎麼測試如果是他不願意的命令的情況？』

　　「下次，下次再說吧！」Steve結結巴巴的說著，沒注意到Natasha言外之意。

　　James怎麼可能會不願意給他一個吻。

　　『無所謂，下次我絕對不會過來看了，連愛情電影都比你們火辣。』Natasha說。

　　『我覺得挺美好的啊。』Wanda的聲音聽起來很開心，『穿越七十年的戀愛，感覺就很浪漫。』

　　『原來他們兩個是這樣的關係！』Scott像是現在才反應過來。

　　『原來還有人可以比Steve更遲鈍？』Natasha聽起來非常無奈，『你這幾天跟他們相處都沒有感覺？』

　　『我就覺得他們關係不錯……好吧我的錯。』Scott的聲音跑遠了。

　　過了片刻，T'Challa冷靜的聲音響起，『不繼續實驗了？』

　　「先結束吧……」Steve覺得自己大概不能負荷更多了。

　　『上次James是怎麼解除狀態的？』

　　「昏過去之後再醒來之後就恢復正常了。」

　　『那接下來交給你了Rogers隊長，我們這邊也先把畫面關了吧。』T'Challa說。

　　一聲短促的輕響後，原本閃著紅光的攝影機鏡頭垂了下去，喇叭的蜂鳴聲也消失了。

　　現在終於只剩下他們兩個了。

　　Steve突然這麼想著，抱著被他打昏的Bucky輕輕放倒在床上。

　　待在瓦甘達的Bucky越來越像是以前布魯克林的他，不只會跟Sam開玩笑，甚至開始會跟Wanda聊天了。他不只一次看過Wanda跟Bucky分享著甜食，Bucky嘴邊會露著淺淺的笑容。他知道Bucky一向是喜歡女孩子的，大家也都喜歡Bucky，Bucky從來就不是誰的。

　　從來。

　　他很為Bucky高興。

　　就和以前每次和Bucky一起去雙人約會的時候一樣高興。

　　「你還要這樣繼續呆呆地盯著我多久？」

　　Steve回過神來，Bucky已經用單手艱難的從床上爬起，一面揉著自己的脖子，對Steve露出微笑，「你還真是毫不留情啊。」

　　「抱歉，我……」Steve立刻就皺起眉頭。

　　「別，我開玩笑的，這對我來說不過是被螞蟻咬一口罷了。」

　　Bucky伸手碰了Steve的眉間，試圖把那一道深深的皺紋撫平，「放鬆，這裡都要被你留下印記啦。」

　　Steve低著頭，任由Bucky的右手在他額頭上揉著，像是他仍然是個小男孩，總是任由Bucky揉亂他的頭髮。他感覺安適，但心裡卻若有似無的有股搔癢感。

　　「Buck，剛剛那一段……你有印象嗎？」

　　終究他還是故作冷靜地問了。

　　「有啊。」Bucky自然地說著，放下了手臂。

　　Steve一時之間又開心，又覺得很失落。

　　開心的是Bucky在聽完他那些如同告白的話，甚至還吻了他之後待他仍然非常自然，但這卻同時也是失落的原因。

　　如果Bucky也……

　　甚至還沒有等念頭完整成形，Steve就在心裡嚴厲的譴責了自己。

　　Steve Rogers，你太貪心了。只要Bucky還活著，還能待在你身邊，你就應該要開心了。

　　「那，看樣子實驗挺成功的。」Steve看了看時間，差不多大概也是可以準備吃晚餐的時間了，「我們去吃飯吧，我快餓死了。」

　　Steve正打算離開，領口卻被Bucky兇猛的一把抓住。兩人的臉逼得很近，Steve幾乎都可以感覺到Bucky吐到他臉上的氣息。

　　「你就不想聽聽我的回答嗎？」Bucky輕輕地問。

　　想！

　　Steve的嘴唇痙攣的扭動了一下，但最後仍然沒有說話。他迴避了Bucky閃著亮光的眼睛，看向地面。

　　「你這膽小鬼。」Bucky說，放開了他的領子，轉身打算走出房間。

　　那個背影幾乎跟七十多年前那個未來博覽會上轉身離去的身影重合。

　　一切都已經不一樣了。

　　但這句話他早就該說了，早該在當年就說了。

　　他無時無刻不懊悔著這件事。

　　如果當年他說出口了，會不會他們就能有更多的時間，可以好好的跟對方相愛？

 

　　「我愛你！」

　　終於，Steve衝口而出。

　　Bucky在離開房門的前一刻停下腳步。

　　「渾球，我也愛你。」

　　Bucky說，轉過頭如釋重負的笑著，張開僅存的手臂，微笑著把撲過來的Steve擁進懷裡。

　　「你可真是讓我好等，我以為你一輩子都不會說了。」Bucky輕聲地說，閉上眼睛感覺自己被一雙溫暖的手臂緊緊抱住，他暗自希望那雙手永遠都不要鬆開。

　　「你可以先說。」

　　Steve的臉埋在Bucky懷裡，悶住的聲音聽起來像是一隻溼透的小狗。

　　「你可是美國隊長。」Bucky開玩笑的說，「我怎麼能比你搶先告白？」

　　「你可是狙擊手，一擊就要集中目標的。」

　　「我擊中了。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「我擊中了全世界最尊貴的心。」

　　Bucky感覺自己肩膀上的臉似乎瞬間僵硬了一下，他幾乎要忍不住偷笑起來。

　　「別把那套對女孩子的甜言蜜語用在我身上。」Steve不開心的說，終於把臉從Bucky身上移走。但是他們仍然黏糊糊的抱在一起，像是一刻都捨不得把對方鬆開。

　　「我以為你會很喜歡。」

　　Bucky的話語對著Steve吐息。

　　「我才……」好吧，他真的很喜歡。

　　這些對話，甜美的、甜蜜的、誘惑的，都讓他們的時間倒流，讓Bucky更像過去的那個布魯克林小王子一點，像是記憶裡那些金燦的時光。

　　「好吧，如果你真的不喜歡，那麼或許你會更喜歡這個？」

　　Steve還沒來得及感到困惑，一個溫潤濕軟的觸感就貼上他的唇。

　　那個吻在回過神來之前就已經變得濃烈，他們幾乎是焦急的把彼此的吐息吞到身體裡，像是那是水中的最後一口空氣，攸關生命。每一次吮吻、每一下輕咬和舔拭都激烈的令人發痛，他們對此太生疏了，好幾次兩人的牙齒都磨到對方的舌頭或是唇瓣，辣痛感和淺淺的血腥味輕輕的在他們的味蕾上擴散，但他們始終不願意鬆開放開，直到窒息的耗盡最後一口氣。

　　當Steve睜開不知何時閉上的眼睛時，他看見一根銀絲在他們的唇瓣中間牽著，閃著淫靡的水光，隨著他們的距離拉開後輕巧的斷裂。那瞬間，Steve感覺自己幾乎要燒得通紅，通常只有在早晨剛醒來時才會有動靜的夥伴，不知何時已經蠢蠢欲動的頂在Bucky的雙腿中間，叫囂著存在感。

　　「感覺如何？」Bucky問，聲音裡帶著點嘶啞的喘息。  
　  
　　Steve吞了口口水。

　　「不，不知道，可能要再多試幾次。」他吶吶的說。

　　「你這不老實的渾球。」

　　Bucky笑了起來，在Steve被笑的惱羞成怒之前再次堵上已經被吻的嫣紅的唇瓣。他們熟練的速度很快，很快的他們的舌頭就能靈活的與對方交纏，或是舔過柔軟的上顎，引起一陣陣敏感的哆嗦。濕濡的水聲隨著他們每次試圖探索對方唇裡每一寸領土時響起，交纏而黏膩的聲響。

　　交換過幾個火熱的吻後，他們稍微冷靜了點，雖然眼神仍然盯著對方不願意鬆開，氣喘吁吁的把房間的溫度都染上了曖昧的色彩。

　　「現在呢。」Bucky問，聲音裡帶著笑意。

　　Bucky的每次呼吸裡都像是藏著滾燙的熔岩，Steve感覺自己的皮膚被吐息拂到的每一寸都在瞬間燃起了火，把他該有的四倍理智一口氣燒個乾淨。

　　「太好了。」他啞著說，「我非常喜歡。」

　　「還想試試其他的嗎？」Bucky問，被吮的紅潤的舌頭輕輕地舔過上唇，在上頭抹上一層鮮豔的水光。

　　「……當然。」

　　他們沒花多久就把彼此剝光，其中還交換了無數個甜膩的吻，像是想要一口氣補足以前的份額。

　　Bucky的手輕輕地摸上了Steve的胸口。

　　「老天，你真的變得好壯。」Bucky膜拜似的摸過每一寸肌膚，「以前那個倔強的皮包骨，從不認輸的那個人去哪了？」他感嘆的說著。

　　「在這裡。」Steve把Bucky的手拉到自己的胸口，貼在心上，「在這裡，一直都在。還是需要你跟著他，沒有你不行。」

　　Bucky笑了起來，「小男孩，別告訴我你還沒長大。」接著他的手順著重力下滑，滑過Steve的腹部，輕巧的握住褐金色毛髮當中已經蠢蠢欲動的分身，「喔不，我錯了，你長得夠大了。」

　　Steve倒抽了一口氣。

　　Bucky的手很涼，指尖帶著幾乎冰冷的觸感，撫摸到他已經極度興奮的陰莖上，刺激格外強烈。他的重要部位在Bucky的手裡彈動了一下，幾乎要讓他舒爽的讚嘆出聲，感覺心理和生理感受到的快感同樣強烈。

　　Bucky有些生疏的套弄著Steve，他從來沒給別人做過這個，忽輕忽重的力道時不時的扯痛Steve，但Steve只是喘著，手輕輕地在Bucky的頭髮裡穿梭，溫柔的撫摸著他的後腰和後頸，任由Bucky隨意地把玩他的身體。而得到默許的Bucky的動作漸漸變得熟練，甚至還有閒情逸致在套弄分身時用拇指尖輕輕的撫過Steve的分身頂端，那個正汨汨冒著濁液的小口。他感覺那瞬間Steve在他的手底下顫抖了一下，於是他惡作劇的用指甲輕輕的摳了那個小洞。

　　Steve的反應比Bucky想像中大很多。

　　在一陣天旋地轉之後Bucky發現自己已經被壓倒在床上，而Steve已經俯在他的身上，溫柔又激烈的吻上他的唇，舌頭靈活的在他的嘴裡翻攪，，在他被吻的頭暈腦脹之前，他感覺到有一隻圖謀不軌的手偷偷的潛進他的兩腿之間，摸著那個緊緊閉闔的小洞，試圖向內壓進去。

　　「嘿，等等。」他連忙推著Steve的肩膀，Steve非常不甘願的才離開已經被他蹂躪的紅潤欲滴的唇。

　　「怎麼？」

　　Bucky一時間張口結舌。他是想過他們會進展到這一步，他的記憶也是這樣告訴他，他從很久以前就已經愛上他最好的兄弟，只是時間開了他們一個玩笑，讓他們一瞬間就錯過大半輩子。即使如此，他們還是重逢了，甚至還能在一起－－感謝現代的法律，至少他們這樣的關係在大部分地區都是合法的－－渴望更親密的下一步也是理所當然的事情。

　　但Bucky印象中，自己應該是那個負責保護Steve的人，當然也負責給予Steve所有快感，但現在角色看起來卻好像反了過來。

　　「你應該不知道怎麼做吧？」Bucky試探的問著。

　　「……實際上，我知道。」Steve說。說真的，有了網路真的太方便了，他只要打幾個關鍵字就能看到數不清的教學，甚至連用照片一步一步的清晰講解都有。那些照片分類上根本就應該被判定成色情圖片，遠遠超過他以前曾經不小心翻閱到的那些雜誌，甚至還有一些完全超乎他想像的玩法。

　　他必須承認如果現代是這樣的話，那他真的老了。

　　老天，現在都不需要分級的嗎？想起那些清晰的連毛孔都可以看見的照片，Steve幾乎是崩潰的想著。

　　但他突然注意到Bucky半天沒說話了。

　　或許是他們的進度或許太快了。Steve想。

　　即使他已經愛了他很久很久，甚至是深入骨髓，但或許他們還是應該先約會個幾次，再找一個燈光美氣氛佳的晚上再來做這些。

　　Steve冷靜的想著，無視下半身蠢蠢欲動的衝動。他可以忍耐，他當然可以。

　　「Buck，你不願意嗎？」他輕輕地問，看著Bucky灰綠色的眼睛。

　　Bucky立刻就察覺到Steve的想法，那甚至比他要搞清楚自己腦袋裡的想法容易多了，他太熟悉會鑽牛角尖的美國隊長，那小夥子總是走在危險的邊緣，把自己塞到最危險的地方。於是Bucky只是笑著搖搖頭，用右手把Steve的脖子勾了下來給了他一個輕吻。

　　「我當然願意。」只是沒想過我會在下面。

　　Bucky嘆了口氣，但現在的狀況也沒甚麼可以選擇的。他少了一隻手，而Steve變得又高又壯，看起來更適合在上面，他很快就把自己心裡那些彆扭拋到腦後。

　　只要是Steve，怎樣都可以。

　　「要是讓我痛就揍你。」Bucky微笑的說，主動拉過Steve的手，把其中兩指含到嘴裡。

　　Steve瞪大眼睛看著Bucky的動作，忍不住想像在那紅色的唇瓣裡穿梭的不是手指，而是某個更熱更燙的東西。Bucky靈活的舌頭在他指縫中間穿梭，讓他背脊發麻，陰莖硬的幾乎要爆炸。最後Bucky總算把他的手指頭吐出來時，他已經滿臉通紅。

　　他的手指順著Bucky的腹部往下摸，在Bucky的身上留下一條濕潤的水痕，水跡被中央空調的冷氣一吹就立刻變乾，於是那塊肌膚就微微發緊。Bucky感覺那觸感像是有人在輕輕咬著他的肌膚，微乎其微無法忽視。

　　Bucky在Steve摸上那個凹陷的小洞時立刻繃緊了神經，吞了一口口水。Steve的手指很溫柔，但是不容抗拒的往內壓著，很快就有一根手指探了進去。

　　「還好嗎？」Steve問，食指慢慢伸進那個緊緻的小洞裡，一吋一吋的緩緩轉動，濕潤的手指讓進入變得比較容易，但仍然很艱難，那個從來沒想過會被入侵的小洞緊緊的閉著，抗拒著手指的進犯。他們都很緊張，Steve額頭上冒出了大量的汗水，滴落在Bucky的腹部，被空氣吹的冰涼。

　　「……很怪。」Bucky說，手指忍不住緊抓著床單，「你……可以繼續。」

　　他閉起眼睛，感覺Steve的手指在裡頭越進越深，像是在尋找什麼一樣在每一寸內壁按著，偶爾旋轉手指時指繭會擦過他的內壁，帶來疼痛的摩擦感，讓他全身顫慄。唾液不夠黏稠也不夠濕潤，讓他們的擴張很不順利，但是他們誰都不願意離開彼此，哪怕是一刻。

　　當Steve的手指擦過某個點時，Bucky突然顫抖了一下。他感覺自己把Steve的手指咬的死緊，那一瞬間快感像是雷霆一樣擊中了他。

　　Steve立刻查覺到Bucky的反應，他再次找到那一點，用手指按上觸感略有不同的那一塊軟肉，Bucky隨著Steve手指的動作，在他的懷裡咬牙顫抖，從齒縫間吐出破碎的喘息。Steve沒有收手，規律的一下一下刺激著那一點，直到Bucky的穴口變得柔軟，能夠輕易的讓三根手指在裡頭進出。

　　Bucky整個人軟癱在Steve懷裡，下唇已經被他自己咬的發紅。Steve忍不住彎下腰親吻它們，溫柔的用舌頭愛撫那道唇線。

　　「……你很熟練嘛……」

　　在Steve總算結束漫長的親吻之後，Bucky破碎的笑著，試圖讓自己看起來游刃有餘一點，卻掩飾不了發紅的眼眶和已經高高翹起的分身。

　　「我在腦內模擬過很多次。」

　　Steve不好意思的說，他退出手指，那個小洞已經被他磨的發紅，在手指退出後還可憐兮兮的一張一縮著，試圖把自己閉緊。Steve注意到自己的手指上一片晶亮，除了唾液之外明顯還有其他不同的水光，讓他腦子一熱。

　　「Bucky，我可以進去嗎？」

　　Steve剛說完，Bucky就感覺到一個高熱的物體抵上了他的穴口，讓他忍不住深吸了一口氣。

　　「你還在磨磨蹭蹭什麼……進來，現在。」

　　Bucky在笑著說完這些話，得到一個吻的瞬間，他感覺自己的入口被一個巨大的物體撐開，撕裂般的疼痛從那處傳來，他幾乎忍不住痛苦的呻吟，即使已經細心擴張過了，但美國隊長的傢伙仍然太大，幾乎要把他整個人撕成兩半。

　　「Bucky，是不是很痛？」

　　一直到Steve這樣問他，眼裡閃著擔心的目光，Bucky才發現自己的眼角有點濕潤。

　　「你，的大傢伙太難對付了。」他啞著聲音說，「你該好好教教它禮貌，像是應該要慢一點……」

　　「還是我們先不要繼續了？」

　　「不，繼續。」他說，「但慢一點。」

　　Steve照做了。內壁被一吋一吋的撐開的感覺很怪，在Steve把最粗的部分頂了進來之後，Bucky剩下就是慢慢感受一股異樣感把自己填滿的過程，伴隨著疼痛和詭異的火辣。他的呼吸短促，紊亂的吐息著，那感覺像是一個木樁正漸漸插進下半身裡，分身已經因為疼痛軟了下去，但Bucky卻發現自己泛起了淡淡的滿足感。

　　Steve是他的。

　　直到Steve整個人插進他的身體裡，他才確認到這個事實。

　　Steve Rogers是他的。　

　　Steve整個人覆蓋在Bucky身上，像是環抱著他的姿勢，雙手撐在Bucky臉頰的兩側，時不時低下頭啄吻著他的臉頰和唇，好像這樣就可以讓疼痛減少一點。

　　「都進去了。」他吻著Bucky高挺的鼻樑，把上頭滲出的汗珠一一吻去。

　　「不用我教你怎麼動吧。」Bucky嘶啞著聲音，刻意地扭動一下腰部。那幾乎帶來劇烈的疼痛，但他反而笑了，沒心沒肺的像是曾經的布魯克林小王子，「用力的操我……」

　　Steve著魔似的把Bucky的腿向上凹，讓那個已經含住陰莖的小洞曝露在日光燈下。那個小洞現在已經被撐成一個悽慘的圓環，艱難的吞嚥著那個過於巨大的分身，時不時顫抖著。這姿勢讓Bucky變得更容易幹，於是Steve用著過於常人的力道狠狠操了進去。

　　Bucky被死死的釘在床單上，隨著Steve的每一下操幹晃動，Steve進到他體內很深的地方，幾乎讓他反胃，他眼前是一片白茫，整個世界不知道在何時已經蒙上一層濕潤而破碎的光，所有景物都晃動著，時而規律時而凌亂的讓他想要尖叫。

　　他漸漸開始適應每一下抽動帶來的疼痛，Steve的陰莖除了剛開始的幾下橫衝直撞之外，開始規律地用著每個頻率動著，分身擦過內壁發出淫靡的水聲，囊袋拍打著他的臀部。Steve的手甚至還有空套弄著他的分身，讓他從後穴傳來的疼痛轉移注意力。

　　Bucky喘了幾聲，下半身被高高舉起的姿勢讓他很難呼吸，他忍不住扭動了一下，試圖調整個舒服的姿勢，卻剛好把自己體內最敏感的那一點送到了Steve的分身前端。

　　濕軟的內壁在那一瞬間攪緊，他全身因為敏感點被狠狠的撞擊的快感而死命的顫抖，甚至發出了呻吟，他一直到Steve用那種表情看著他，他才發現那個過於高亢的叫聲是他發出來的，他忍不住摀住自己的臉。

　　「別害羞。」Steve溫柔地把他的手拉開，「是這裡嗎？」

　　Steve的前端在他體內那個最要命的點磨著，操著他因為快感而軟成一攤水的身體，他忍不住溢出破碎的呻吟，而那反而像是鼓勵的Steve一樣，讓他對著那個點連連撞去。

　　「該死……」

　　Bucky喃喃的說著，巨大的快感讓他的手指和腳趾都蜷曲了起來，用力到泛白的程度。四周的空氣像是溫熱的水一樣牢牢把他包住，他的雙腿被Steve反折，陰莖也被Steve的手套弄著，他的角度可以清楚看見Steve正在操著他下面那個洞，濕淋淋的液體把他的洞口跟Steve的陰莖都弄成溼答答的樣子。

　　Steve配合自己抽插的動作替Bucky打個手槍，每次他的手一動作Bucky的體內就會收縮一下，高熱的內壁蠕動的感覺像是按摩，讓他舒服極了。那個小洞已經柔軟的包覆住他，不再堅硬的抗拒，又濕幼黏，像是全世界最甜美的地方，在他插入時歡欣鼓舞的迎接他，抽出時依依不捨的纏住他，不想讓他離開。

　　「Steve，我快要……」

　　Bucky破碎著聲音喊著，話語被Steve挺跨的動作連連打斷。

　　「Bucky，Bucky……」Steve動情的喊著，下半身的動作卻一點都稱不上是溫柔。

　　他的囊袋拍在Bucky的臀部上，接連發出撞擊的聲響，把那裡的皮膚都拍成紅色，隨著高潮逼近，他的動作也越來越粗魯。

　　直到精液全都射到Bucky身體裡，在他鬆開握住Bucky分身的手，讓Bucky高潮的瞬間，他忍不住俯下身去吻Bucky的唇，著急的想把那個不斷發出呻吟聲的小嘴吻住，讓誰都聽不見他的聲音。

　　Bucky覺得自己像是快要散架了。

　　在高潮退下去之後，他先是覺得自己一直被凹著的雙腿快要抽筋，接著是難以啟齒的地方傳來的痛，而Steve那個已經射精的大傢伙甚至還插在裡面，隱隱有蠢蠢欲動的樣子。

　　「混蛋，還不抽出去。」

　　Bucky試圖想踹Steve一腳，卻發現自己一動就牽連到後面那個已經隱隱發腫的部位，他忍不住痛哼一聲。

　　Steve這次倒是聽話了，他抽出分身，但那瞬間Bucky卻感覺到自己那個已經被操成Steve形狀的地方有東西流了出來。

　　「你沒戴套子？」Bucky瞇起眼睛。

　　「太趕，忘了……下次不會了！」Steve連忙抽起一旁的衛生紙，試圖幫Bucky擦去那些他製造的痕跡。

　　「還有下次？」

　　「……沒有嗎？」

　　「等你底下那個四倍體積的傢伙變小一點，我們再來考慮。」Bucky說，嘴角露出不明顯的笑容。

 

　　正當一對老年情侶黏糊糊的甜蜜著的時候，另一間房間卻是一片凝重。

　　「好了。」Natasha嚴肅的說，「猜拳吧。」

　　「為什麼我們得把生命放在猜拳上啊！」Scott立刻抗議，「而且我運氣一向不好！這件事不是應該交給陛下去解釋嗎，畢竟是他的實驗室啊！」

　　「我堅決反對。」T'Challa冷酷的說，「這件事從方才你們沒拒絕Wanda的提案之後，每個人就都是共犯了。」

　　「我也是關心他們的狀況嘛……誰知道不小心就全看了，你們剛剛還不是看得很高興。不然我去心靈控制一下Cap跟James好了？」Wanda立刻提案。

　　「「「不行！」」」眾人一同反對。

　　Sam此時剛好走了進來。

　　從剛剛離開房間之後他就去了樓上的訓練室，鍛鍊了整整一個下午，但一直到吃飯時間時餐廳仍然一個人都沒有，於是他就又回到實驗室隔壁的房間來找人。他可不想進到實驗室裡去看著那兩個不知道在做什麼的人。

　　「嘿，你們都不吃飯嗎……你們在做什麼！」

　　他一進實驗室就驚嚇的看見巨大的監控畫面上有一對裸露的情侶，那兩個人明顯好像是他認識的那個叫做美國隊長跟叫做冬日戰士的兩個人，他們身上的痕跡跟周遭的氛圍都很明顯的顯現出他們剛剛幹了一砲，還是非常激烈的那種。

　　「啊太好了是Sam。」Natasha立刻站起身來拍拍Sam的肩膀，「這件事就麻煩你了。」她一邊說著一邊極其自然的離開房間。

　　T'Challa也用同樣的方式路過他，「跟Rogers隊長說，雖然剛剛畫面好像關了，但是其實關失敗了，可能要麻煩他記得過來銷毀錄影檔。」

　　在Sam還沒反應過來之前，Scott果斷的拉著Wanda一起穿過了他的身旁。

　　「今天晚餐我不會搶你的甜點的！」Wanda微笑的和Sam揮手，一邊轉過走廊的轉角。

　　Sam認真的思考，現在買機票離開瓦甘達回去自首，和留下來讓隊長和冬兵聯手凌虐，存活機率究竟哪個高。

 

－－FIN.


End file.
